


A Home for the Holidays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally gets his wish; a home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for the Holidays

**Title:** A Home for the Holidays  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry finally gets his wish; a home for the holidays.  
 **Word Count:** 550  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff  
 **Warnings:** FLUFF! Take your insulin.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Midnight Mass, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt #11: [House at night](http://activerain.com/image_store/uploads/2/8/4/4/0/ar120172974704482.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Home for the Holidays

~

“Oh come all ye faithful,” Draco sang, and Harry, surprised at how pleasant his voice was, stopped to listen. Midnight Mass was a mystery to him anyway, he was probably better off just listening rather than attempting to sing songs he didn’t really know.

The hymn ended and everyone sat down as the priest began.

Draco kept up a whispered running commentary explaining what was happening, for which Harry was very grateful. Narcissa, who had insisted they attend church with her, shot them both a look, but once she figured out that Draco was orienting Harry, she settled down. Andromeda didn’t notice, preoccupied as she was with keeping Teddy on his best behaviour.

An hour and a half later, after Harry had choked on incense and was exhausted from all the sitting and standing and sitting and kneeling and, well, sitting, they made their escape.

The night was frigid, even through their Warming Charms, which they had cast surreptitiously because the church was Muggle. Linking arms with Harry, Draco began humming softly as they walked behind Narcissa and Andromeda. Teddy had long since passed out and was snoring softly, head resting on Andromeda’s shoulder.

Before they arrived at the Apparition point, however, Harry began hanging back. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

“Just looking at the houses,” Harry whispered, unable to keep the longing from creeping into his voice. “It’s just hard at Christmas, you know?”

They stopped before a particularly cheerful house that shone with lights. Harry could see people moving about inside, and he was sure he’d spotted children laughing and playing, even at the late hour. “I used to dream about what it would have been like to be in a house like that for Christmas, instead of locked under the stairs by people who hated me,” he said.

Draco simply entwined their fingers and listened.

“For a long time I thought I didn’t deserve better. But that life is over now,” Harry continued. “I have a house, and even people who love me.”

“That you do,” Draco replied, squeezing his hand.

They turned to rejoin Narcissa and Andromeda, only to find them standing right here. Harry realised immediately that their conversation had been overheard. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring everyone down. I’ll just go home now--”

Narcissa, eyes soft, smiled. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Sharing a look with Draco, she said, “We would be honored if you spent Christmas with us at the Manor. After all, we have more than enough room.”

“And Teddy will love it if you’re there when he wakes up in the morning,” Andromeda added, rocking back and forth as she cradled Teddy’s sleeping form.

“I--”

“Please?” Draco whispered. “I want you there when I wake up, too.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you. I-- yes, I would be happy to stay with you for Christmas.”

“Good.” Narcissa smiled. “When we get home I’ll have a room prepared for you.” She eyed their linked arms. “One that’s a respectable distance from Draco’s,” she added.

Draco pouted, but didn’t say a word. When Narcissa pulled ahead, he winked at Harry. “I’m still planning on waking up next to you in the morning.”

Harry grinned. Something told him this was going to be the best holiday ever.

~  
 


End file.
